Bruno (Cinderella)
Bruno is a bloodhound from Disney's 1950 movie Cinderella and its sequel. Bruno is Cinderella's dog, and a friend of the mice. He is voiced by James MacDonald, who also voiced Jaq and Gus. In the sequel, Bruno is the voiced by Frank Welker. Characteristics Background When Bruno was a puppy, he was given to a younger Cinderella as a gift from her father. After Cinderella's father's died, Bruno and Cinderella grew up together under the hand of Cinderella's evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, who has two daughters Anastasia and Drizella and the cat Lucifer, whom Bruno hates. Design Bruno is a big dog with red-brown fur covering most of his body. The fur on his skinny, his big paws and three eyebrows. He had black nose, flaps ears and tail. Bruno's eyes was light-brown and has three little hairs like Goofy's. Bruno's sharp nails are usually always sticking out. Appearances Cinderella In the 1950 film Disney's Cinderella, he was chasing Lucifer in his sleep. Lucifer gets him back by pretending Bruno hurt him, which got Bruno sent outside. Bruno was turned into a footman by Fairy Godmother for Cinderella's coach to take her to the ball, then on the stroke of midnight the spell was broken, he turned back into a dog again. At the end, Bruno came to the rescue when Lucifer trapped Gus in a cup by Cinderella's bedroom door. Bruno then chased the cat out of the house, finally getting back at Lucifer. Bruno later joined Cinderella's honeymoon. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Bruno appeared in the second sequel. In the movie he only in the first segment, Aim to Please, he is just as happy about Cinderella returning to her castle from her honeymoon, he gives Cinderella a kiss in her face. The next morning a sharp and snobbish woman named Prudence was entering Cinderella's room, where she finds Bruno sleeping in Cinderella's bed, who licks her face. Bruno oddly didn't appear in the third movie Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Bruno makes a cameo appearance in his footman form in the game. Disney Parks Cinderella's Golden Carousel Fantasmic! Trivia * Bruno was voiced by James MacDonald, who was also the voice of Pluto. Gallery Cinderella2 0109 - Copy.jpg|Bruno with the Mice in Cinderella II Cinderella2 0107.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, and Mary in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True iceracinderella3238.jpg|Bruno turned into a footman Cinderella-cinderella-3990134-1203-902.jpg|Bruno's dreaming about chasing Lucifer Cinderella-cinderella-3990153-1203-902.jpg|Bruno is happy to see Cinderella Cinderella-cinderella-3949356-1203-902.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella and Major iceracinderella0787.jpg|Bruno and Lucifer iceracinderella0808.jpg|Bruno barking at Lucifer iceracinderella0826.jpg|Bruno feeling sad when Lucifer gets him in trouble iceracinderella5020.jpg|Bruno grinning evilly about getting Lucifer iceracinderella3102.jpg|Bruno and Major iceracinderella0741.jpg|Bruno and Cinderella iceracinderella5004.jpg|Bruno to the rescue iceracinderella5029.jpg|Bruno watching Lucifer fall out the window iceracinderella5180.jpg|Bruno and Major joining Cinderella's honeymoon iceracinderella4951.jpg|Bruno is sleeping iceracinderella5011.jpg|Bruno gets some help from the birds iceracinderella4969.jpg|Bruno with Major and Birds iceracinderella5013.jpg|Bruno climbing the stairs to Cinderella's room iceracinderella0747.jpg|Bruno nodding his head yes iceracinderella0749.jpg|Bruno is surprised iceracinderella0773.jpg|Bruno hates cats after Cinderella told him about that word. iceracinderella5024.jpg|Bruno pouncing at Lucifer iceracinderella3234.jpg|Bruno during his human transformation iceracinderella0745.jpg|Bruno laughs when he got the end of the rug. iceracinderella5028.jpg|Bruno finally gets rid of Lucifer iceracinderella0724.jpg|Bruno's entance in Cinderella iceracinderella0797.jpg|Bruno is laughing, but Lucifer is not laughing iceracinderella5018.jpg|Bruno is surprised to see his foe Lucifer again iceracinderella5003.jpg|Bruno followed the Birds iceracinderella0733.jpg|Bruno got Lucifer in his dream but he got a carpet. iceracinderella0737.jpg|Bruno is wake up in the morning iceracinderella3232.jpg|Bruno is standing up iceracinderella0725.jpg|Bruno is growling in his nightmare iceracinderella0815.jpg|Bruno with Cinderella and Lucifer iceracinderella5019.jpg iceracinderella0802.jpg WDPSYB846.jpg|Bruno's model sheet clipbrun2.gif|Bruno clipcarriage.gif|Bruno as footman Cinderella607.jpg|Bruno with the Birds Char 24914.jpg|Bruno in Cinderella II: Dream Come True Tumblr le9061LrKf1qe7vwzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lc5epembUL1qe7vwzo1 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Animals that were turned into humans